


Oxygen

by nan_j8



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A little bit of self doubt, F/F, Fluff, SquintForSaHyo, based on oxygen, but pretty much fluff all, fluff all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan_j8/pseuds/nan_j8
Summary: Based on their song 'oxygen'
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 34





	Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Mina's line  
> "Without realizing, i mimick your breathe"  
> and  
> "The kind of feeling that wasn't present before"
> 
> Bare with me, I suck at writing

When Mina felt the ray of sunlight lay on her face, she couldn't help but let out a loud groan as she was awakening from her deep slumber.

She couldn't move as she felt strong entrapment around her waist and she felt really tired, but she wants to know who sneak into their room and cuddled her. 

Schedule after schedule, the Japanese penguin feels like she could sleep for a whole week, maybe that's why she didn't wake up when someone big spooned her in the middle of the night.

She opens her left eye since half of her face is happily laying on the soft pillow of hers, she was surprised when she was welcomed by the angelic sleeping face of the main dancer of their group, the girl who makes her happy.

It's like staring at an angel in disguise, an unbelievable sight to see. The younger one between them always look forward to moments like this. 

She always love seeing the orange light lay delicately on Momo's face, she can't help but admire it hitting the eyelashes causing a shadow on those cheekbones she loves kissing every chance she gets, hitting her cute little nose and those rosy red lips.

Mina can't help but run her thumb on Momo's lower lip, letting the air coming from the other girl's mouth hit it.

Right there, Mina realized that the woman who's arms are tight around her waist as she dreams in her deep slumber is the woman who makes her tummy go tingling since it's always erupting with butterfly just because of their interactions.

The way their hands would brush against each other, the way they couldn't help but search out for the other, and when they see each other, wide smiles will be on full displays on their lips.

While realizing and staring, It brought warmth to Mina's heart on how she admires the older Japanese beside her, she always denies it in front of the other members on how she always love and care for the other.

It's still something she hasn't agree with yet and she's afraid because of it.

Maybe because she thought of Momo leaving her for some reason, the reason that she isn't what the other girl deserves.

She's afraid that every happiness will come to an end.

She's afraid that she'll just get replace easily when the love of her life find someone much better.

She's still full of worry because of those kinds of stuff, but one thing will always pop up inside her mind.

That she don't need to be afraid.

Cause Momo promised that if Mina's gonna face the world, then so be it. Because she will be there also to face it with her.

Momo promised that if she needs to pick between her and someone else (which will never happen) she will always pick the penguin of her life, like how Mina picks the peach in her life.

The penguin-like girl always make sure to never doubt the other girl, not because of how long the older girl had been there for her, because at the end of the day. It's always just gonna be them. Mina and Momo.

The younger girl's only desire is to spend her entire life with the woman beside her. The woman who made her feel like they could tackle any obstacle as long as they are together.

The penguin-like girl loves making memories especially if it's gonna be with the love of her life, even if the plan for going out is ruined, she'll love it cause they will just find a way to cherish each other's time, Mina can't help but smile at the memories they made ever since their debut. 

It was always fun when the older girl is around, the dance routines were always easy for Mina when her strength is there fueling her up.

Mina's heart soars when she remembers the memory when they were talking about their future and stuff, she remembers the sincerity and happiness in the other girl's eyes, shining bright in them.

She remembers that time, where their fingers were intertwined on the roof, watching the busy streets of Seoul, that time. Also, their hearts were intertwined.

Cause like Sana's Jihyo.

She's Momo's Mina.

It's always gonna be like that, cause she loves falling in love. 

Especially if every day is a new day to fall in love with the one and only Hirai Momo.


End file.
